Siete vidas más una
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Los habitantes son personas de gatos, afortunadamente. Soy como la estrella de la que te sientes alagado si dejo pelos en alguna parte de tu casa. La celebridad que siempre merecí ser.


**N/A: No estoy familiarizada con gatos en absoluto, nunca he tenido uno. Hubiera sido más sencillo con un perro, pero bueno XD.**

 **Lamento esto, pero ha sido de los peores trabajos de comedia que he hecho y créeme que he hecho varios bastante malos. No me puedes culpar, son tus opciones.**

 **Luv u tons, L.**

 **.**

 **Siete vidas más una**

 **.**

Es vergonzoso ser tan dependiente de alguien, en especial si se trata de la chica trenzuda con expresión de haber lamido un limón. Pero no me puedo quejar, y sinceramente aunque pudiera hacerlo con más de un maullido y rasguños, no lo haría. He dejado de lado mi grandiosa vida VIP para irme a vivir con la prole y ser más humilde. Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo. Uno muy difícil, por cierto. Más que esa dieta que están empezando desde 2001.

Acostado sobre el cojín favorito del panadero me pongo a observar a mi alrededor. Una gran fogata, las luces apagadas, el aroma a bollos de queso recién horneados y el incesante y fuerte olor a soldado caído.

—¿Por qué no solo admiten que están juntos y ya? Terminamos de darle vueltas al asunto — pregunta el borracho.

—Porque no lo estamos, somos amigos.

Auch, golpe bajo. Tengo que admitir que hasta a mí me dolió.

El panadero solo asiente, queriendo aparentar que está de acuerdo con la chica. —Viven juntos, duermen en la misma cama.

—Sí, pero como amigos.

No me gusta ver sufrir a las personas (miento, la verdad me agrada) pero no cuando son mis favoritos, porque aquí entre nos si me pongo a elegir entre el que huele a alcohol a tal punto que te pones ebrio de solo estar a su lado, la malhumorada y el que me deja probar de la cuchara cuando hace pastel, me quedo con el rubio. Así que decido hacer algo, irme.

El distrito se encuentra a medio construir después de tanto escándalo y aunque la vista no es la mejor y seguro el Capitolio le da en la madre en cuanto a lugar turístico, no está mal. O en realidad, no para mí. Los habitantes son personas de gatos, afortunadamente. Soy como la estrella de la que te sientes alagado si dejo pelos en alguna parte de tu casa.

La celebridad que siempre merecí ser.

Regreso a mi hogar porque a pesar de todo, es mi origen, donde crecí. Nunca hay que olvidar nuestras raíces, es mi lema. Y en cuanto mi primera pata pisa mi hogar, desearía haber olvidado de donde vine. Los humanos no solo son desagradables en su forma de vida normal y estoy seguro de que lo saben pero no les importa. Ellos mandan en este mundo y los demás nos tenemos que aguantar hasta que los dominemos. Y no conforme con eso, hacen practicas igual o más horrendas para asustarnos más.

No tengo idea de que le está haciendo el panadero a la chica, si tiene tanta hambre parece que ha olvidado que él cocina todos los días y puede hacerse algo decente. Pero no, prefiere recurrir al canibalismo. Mucho mejor para mí, una boca menos de la cual saldrán palabras.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que hayan terminado con su ritual satánico lucen más sonrientes de lo usual. Aunque bueno, solo hablo por el chico quien es él que lleva alegría a la vivienda. La chica solo trae oscuridad. Incluso Katniss sonríe, algo extraño puesto que siempre pensé que esa opción había estado deshabilitada de su sistema desde que nació. Al parecer Peeta ha encontrado como encenderla.

En cuanto me ven no pueden evitar que su felicidad se desborde, obviamente siendo yo la luz de sus ojos. Me acerco un poco, solo para que tengan una probada de mi ser. Gran error. La trenzuda me lanza un cojín y se vuelve a acercar al chico, comenzando con su terrible actividad de ayer.

Hago contacto visual con ella, dándole a entender mi furia. ¡El doce recuerda!

Si pensaron que mi vida sería interesante, se equivocan. Tampoco es aburrida, pero para un gato cada día pasa igual que el anterior y sabiendo que el siguiente no cambiará mucho.

Pero lo hace. Sorprendentemente lo hace.

Pasan unos meses en los que Katniss está más insoportable de lo usual y lo comprendo. Su aumento de peso descomunal también me pone de nervios. Llega un punto en el cual siento que otro sistema sola se formará a su alrededor.

Afortunadamente estoy equivocado por primera vez en mi vida. Un día regresa menos gorda de lo normal aunque aun con piel que definitivamente no iba ahí. El panadero le sigue insistiendo que es hermosa. La chica es una completa imbécil si le cree eso. Lo que hace la gente por no estar sola.

Han iniciado su propia camada. Ruego por todos los cielos que no sea otro gato, que aquí solo tienen uno y su nombre es Buttercup. Después de la segunda noche de llantos deseo que el engendro se convierta en gato.

No crece demasiado rápido para mi gusto, aun sigue haciendo pataletas y berridos y como si eso no fuera suficiente la chica está gorda otra vez.

Lo único bueno de esos chiquillos es que me dan atención y me tratan como el rey que soy. Me han devuelto mi vida VIP sin habérselos pedido. Ya sabes, los seguidores son así de complacientes. Llego a la conclusión de que es la primera cosa buena que hace la chica. Felicidades, reina. Ya tienes mi aprobación. Me desagradas menos, pero solo menos, no te emociones que todavía nos falta camino por recorrer juntos.


End file.
